Corporate Nemesis
THE ROMAN EMPIRE, based in the Canadian territories, is the natural choice for prosperity, safety, and cultural prowess. We welcome all to Rome. Consider a change of climate from the norm. Consider a change of atmosphere. Consider a change of pace. Consider The Roman Empire. Charter of Rome Charter Effective April 16, 2011 We, the Citizens of The Roman Empire hereby declare the following document to be our charter, our law that is never to be broken or forgotten. Article I: Admission To gain Roman citizenship a member must have to following criteria completed in full: - Posses a city - Have a pending or accepted in game clan join request - Have an accepted application on the clan off site forums Article II: Structure of the Empire 1. Caesar Caesar is the unrivaled leader of TRE, he has sole authority over the running and direction of the alliance, he also has the ability to delegate any responsibility to lower forms of government and to create any new branches of government. The position of Caesar is a life time position, the reigning Caesar can step down and pick a replacement at will. 2. Governor, The position of Governor is the joint Second in Command of the alliance. This position is appointed by the current Caesar. 3. Captain of the Praetorian Guard The position of Captain of the Praetorian Guard is the joint Second in Command of the alliance. This position is appointed by the current Caesar. 2. Lower forms of Government Besides the position of Caesar there are lower positions of government that are tasked with assisting the growth and strength of the alliance, the positions are as follows. This position is appointed by the current Caesar. 1: Consul, the position of Consul is an assistant to Caesar in the departmental section of the alliance, the specific duties include internal affairs and Foreign affairs. This position is appointed by the current Caesar. 2: Praetor, the position of Praetor is an assistant to Caesar in the departmental section of the alliance, the specific duties are alone Military affairs. This position is appointed by the current Caesar. 3: Quaestor, the Quaestor position is an assistant to Caesar that handles all economic affairs for the Empire. This position is appointed by the current Caesar. 3. Roman Citizens Roman Citizens automatically are after passing into the gates of TRE, the Citizens of TRE hold the power to vote on expulsions. Article III: Amendments to the Charter This charter is a living document and can be changed at any time, any Roman Citizen can produce an amendment but the approval of said amendment is at the discretion of the current Caesar and only the current Caesar. News from Rome April 28, 2011 - Updated Forum Style: The forums of Rome underwent a little makeover to become more "Roman-esq". No longer would the "Ubuntu" styled theme be used, but instead, a fully customized theme for the Roman Empire. A second, more visually appealing and more graphic-heavy style was also installed onto the forums, and is available for all registered users to utilize. Additionally, the beloved "Ubuntu" theme was retired, as it did not fit with Roman culture. April 29, 2011 - Non-Aggression Pact signed with Nordreich (NoR) "Preamble: Nordreich and The Roman Empire agree to this pact of non-aggression, agreeing in principle that open warfare is not desirable. Instead, in agreement with non-aggression, Nordreich and The Roman Empire shall work together to foster understanding and cooperation within each other's clans." LINK May 2, 2011 - Optional Defense & Aggression Pact signed with Guardian Guardian and The Roman Empire (Rome) are Sovereign clans, neither party will pressure the other to act a certain way, nor will they infringe on their sovereignty. LINK May 2, 2011 - Non-Aggression Pact signed with North American Clan (NAC) The goal is to gain and maintain good relations between The Roman Empire (Rome) and the North American Clan (NAC). LINK Category:Clans